Of Weiss and Ren
by The Quiet Bibliophile
Summary: A brief RWBY story, detailing Weiss's frustration at her teammates dancing around one another, when clearly they are meant to be. Weiss finds that the quiet Lie Ren is experiencing similar problems with his teammates Jaune and Pyrrha. The two band together and attempt to set things straight.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Weiss and Ren. Part 1**

 **Weiss Schnee, heiress to the world renown Schnee dust company never thought that, out of all the things she might find at beacon academy, THIS would be the most irritating.**

 **Her two teammates, Yang and Blake are quite clearly interested in one another, and yet refuse to approach the topic.**

 **Not that she cared if the two became partners in another sense, it was just REALLY distracting.**

 **Maintaining her reputation as a perfect academic student was no easy task; on the contrary, Weiss was required to have absolute single minded focus on her academics, and her practical training.**

 **After all, failing to pay attention in class outside of a hunter's academy would only result in a failing grade, but within the walls of Beacon, missing any detail could prove to be One's own undoing on the battlefield, and may cost you your life, or the life of another.**

 **Yet focussing on One's studies could become very difficult indeed, if One also had to also listen to two grown women awkwardly gloss over any subject that even implied a mention at the pair's own intimacy.**

 **This went doubly for Yang, whom had always been very hands on, so to speak when it came to showing affection.**

 **Of course Yang's affection had not been a problem for Weiss earlier in the year.**

 **Yang would attack Ruby in an attempt to hug the small girl, Ruby would either take it, and expel a sizeable amount of air from her lungs. Or she would fight back so as to avoid the blonde, and the two would descend to "play fighting".**

 **This was far easier to tune out than what was to come.**

 **As the year progressed, and the team of girls grew far closer, in no small part thanks to the cultivations of Ruby, or the life threatening incidents with Roman Torchwick.**

 **And because of the group's new found closeness, Yang had decided to extend her shows of physical affection to Weiss and Blake as well as Ruby.**

 **Weiss would admit that under the leadership of another, team RWBY would not have anywhere close to the levels of trust, camaraderie and friendship that they had found.**

 **It was one of the prime reasons that Weiss admired the young crimsonette.**

 **Of course the friendship and teamwork the four girls had was a good thing in general, but some of the side effects that the new found closeness had brought, Weiss could live without.**

 **For example the lead up to Yang and Blake's situation stemmed from an event just after team RWBY had fought a flood of Grimm in the centre of Vale.**

 **The four exhausted girls had decided to head to bed immediately after arriving back at their dorm room, but when they woke up later that day, Yang had thought she would surprise her teammates by pulling them into large, over the top hugs.**

 **Awkward was a good description of what followed, and yet deciding what response was more so was not easy. The glare the blonde received from Weiss for Yang's insistence upon picking the smaller girl up and spinning like a top.**

 **Or the clear as day blush from The ever stoic Blake Belladonna, at having Yang's sizeable chest pressed against her.**

 **After that Ruby, ever keeping within her childish nature, had fallen to the floor clutching her sides in laughter.**

 **Yang's seemingly innocent team hug session was the start of the irritating and distracting predicament that Weiss now found herself in.**

 **The most annoying part was that no matter what she did, Weiss could not stop herself from noticing the symptoms the two girls showed when in each other's presence.**

 **In an attempt to escape the blushing, stuttering, generally awkward pair Weiss fled her dorm and moved her studies to the library.**

 **It was not uncommon to find Ren of team JNPR sitting quietly at a desk, book in hand, with Nora next to him, talking his ear off.**

 **It was however unusual to find Ren on his own, as he was now. And Weiss's curiosity could only be held back for so long.**

 **It took a full fifteen minutes of reading side by side in silence before Weiss decided to give in to her desire to know everything.**

 **She decided to start off in a nonchalant manner "Good afternoon Ren".**

 **"Good afternoon Weiss". While Ren's quiet nature was something Weiss could appreciate, the fact that Ren never really talked for the sake of talking meant that getting information from him could often be a lengthy process**

 **"I can't help but notice you are here alone, I was under the impression that Nora and yourself were joined at the hip".**

 **Weiss thought that a little comedy might help the quiet boy open up.**

 **"I understand why you might have that impression".**

 **'Guess not'**

 **"So where is she then?" Weiss asked, 'maybe involving the girl he was so obviously attracted to would provide better results'.**

 **"Nora accidentally set fire to Jaune's bedsheets," Ren said, turning another page, as if this was a regular occurrence. "And she is now, quote unquote grounded".**

 **"How in the world did she manage that?" Now genuinely curious, Weiss leaned forward over her book and turning to better face him, awaiting a response.**

 **"I believe that she was trying to change the Dust within her grenade launcher". A small fond smile appeared at the corner of Ren's mouth.**

 **"Clearly she has been spending to much time around Yang". Weiss roled her eyes at the thought of the duo's explosive friendship.**

 **"Is Yang known for setting things on fire?"**

 **'Ren had no idea'.**

 **"You mean other than herself whenever she gets angry at something?"**

 **"You make a good point". Ren apparently didn't feel the need to take the conversation any further than that, as made clear by several moments of silence that followed.**

 **"So why aren't you simply studying in your dorm room?" Weiss asked, now invested in the topic.**

 **"Pyrrha has set her sights on Jaune so to speak," Ren said while turning another page. "and while his obliviousness can be amusing, it is also very distracting". Ren looked inquisitively at Weiss.**

 **"And yourself? I understand that you have never had any problems academically, and you have usually studied within your own dorm".**

 **'Of course Pyrrha fancies Jaune, anyone at Beacon can see it'. Weiss thought to herself, although she had no idea what it was that Pyrrha saw in the blonde boy.**

 **"Blake and Yang are distracting me with their own awkward avoidance of one another". Weiss sighed, she wondered how long it would take for the pair to sort out their feelings for one another. "Yang decided to hand out a rather intimate hug to each member of our team, and this led to the current situation".**

 **Ren smiled softly whilst turning another page. "Clearly she has been spending to much time around Nora".**

 **"Touché". Weiss smiled.**

 **"While amusing, Jaune's obliviousness frustrates me," Ren turned to face Weiss. "they are my teammates, but more importantly they are my friends and I want them to be happy."**

 **"I shall admit it would be beneficial if Blake and Yang where also to begin dating". Weiss also wanted her own teammates to be happy, Not that she would admit that to anybody else... Except MAYBE Ruby.**

 **"You know that it will take a very long time before they accept the situation". Ren sighed, almost inaudibly .**

 **"Only if they are left to their own devices". Weiss said, an idea forming.**

 **"What are you suggesting Weiss?"**

 **Weiss stood up and put away her books.**

 **"Well perhaps we could give them each a nudge in the right direction".**

 **"What do you have in mind?" Ren replied.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello community.**

 **The Quiet Bibliophile here with chapter 2 for Of Weiss and Ren.**

* * *

 **The weekend drew quickly to a close and Weiss found herself awoken in a way that had become a common occurrence in team RWBY's dorm, the peaceful, soothing sound of Ruby's whistle.**

 **Of course the tradition would not be complete without Weiss falling out of bed in a, less than graceful heap.**

 **"RUBY! Why must you insist on blowing that accursed thing directly next to my head? And did I not hide that thing in a tree? How in the world did you find it?"**

 **"I asked Sun to climb the tree for me," Ruby said, rubbing the back of her neck. "And it's not like we have an alarm, how else is Yang supposed to get up in time for classes?"**

 **Weiss had to admit, The girl had a point.**

 **"Well why don't you blow that thing in Yang's ear then?"**

 **"Because Yang would kill me? Or because when Yang jumps out of her skin from the shock, her bed would fall and kill Blake? Or because she would set the room on fire and kill all of us... And everyone else in the building?"**

 **Weiss had not expected such a well thought out answer, especially considering it had come from Ruby, at eight in the morning.**

 **Weiss was pulled from her line of thought at the sound of a door closing, signifying Blake leaving for the shower.**

 **The team had long ago come up with a rota for the room's single shower in the bathroom, Blake would go first, and often make it fast, as her Faunas heritage did not make the Ravenette particularly fond of water.**

 **Next would be Ruby, as an early riser the youngest member of the team had no issues shaking off the grogginess of sleep. Weiss herself would be third in line, as she enjoyed a lengthy shower and often used up almost all of the hot water.**

 **Finally Yang would use the shower, as she took the longest to wake, and the heat she gave off naturally meant that a cold shower was actually quite appealing.**

 **One of the techniques Weiss applied to help wake up was the listening to Nora's early morning excitement through two separate "sound proof walls". The energetic ginger had no trouble at helping her own team get up in the early hours.**

 **Weiss wondered how Ren had managed to keep himself from insanity after being friends with his animated teammate for so long, it probably had something to do with the fact that he was, to quote Ruby, "butt over tea kettle in love" with Nora, and would happily put up with her antics.**

 **Weiss couldn't imagine dealing with someone so frustratingly happy every second of the day... Except MAYBE Ruby.**

 **On the subject of Ren, Weiss would need to talk to him about an idea she had for helping Jaune with his obliviousness. Perhaps some subtle mentions to Pyrrha about how to make Jaune jealous... Then again perhaps not, knowing the blonde boy, he might get it into his head that Pyrrha would be better off with someone other than himself, and that wouldn't help anyone.**

 **'Idea discarded'.**

 **If Weiss was going to help the pair, she would have to go to Pyrrha to do it. "Why am I even bothering? Well I guess I can call them friends... And I guess I owe Jaune for talking Neptune into approaching me at the dance".**

 **'Not that THAT had ended well, seriously... "Sorry for humiliating you just because I can't dance".** **honestly Neptune, to quote Ruby again stupid jerk'.**

 **Still Jaune had tried to help her, and it was the thought that counted right?**

 **"Humph Ruby's rubbing off on me".**

 **A blush quickly appeared on Weiss's cheeks after she realised what she had just said aloud, and the implications that it could hold.**

 **"I have got to stop talking to myself". Weiss mumbled to herself.**

 **Her thoughts where interrupted by ruby, who up until then had been chatting with Yang, in a futile effort to get the large blonde out of bed.**

 **"Hey Weiss, can you gimme a hand here? Please?"**

 **The crimsonette had decided that talking was not working, and she was now tugging on one of Yang's arms.**

 **"Ruby what are you doing!?" Weiss shouted, finally taking notice.**

 **"Well Weiss, since negotiations have broken down between my dear sister and I..."**

 **"That's not what i meant Ruby, you will bring down the bed like that. And I'm not going to be the one to explain what happened to Blake when she gets back if you do!"**

 **"Umm... Do you think Yang would get up if the bed fell?"**

 **"Ruby Rose don't even think about it!"**

 **"All-right, I was only kidding".**

 **The bathroom door opened, and Blake stepped out with an inquisitive look on her face.**

 **"Whats going on in here, it sounded like some kind of battle through the bathroom wall," Blake's expression became thoughtful. "now that I think about it, aren't the walls all supposed to be sound-proofed?"**

 **"Don't worry Blake, nothing has exploded... Yet".**

 **Ruby replied happily, shrugging off Blake's question.**

 **"Ruby..." Weiss growled out in frustration.**

 **"What? When Yang is involved you can't ever be sure".**

 **Blake pulled out a textbook from her bedside table.**

 **"It's your turn in the shower Ruby".**

 **"Ok, thanks Blake. Oh, do me a favour? Can you get Yangs lazy butt out of bed for me?"**

 **"Sure".**

 **The bathroom door closed with a soft "clunk"**

 **"So Blake?" Weiss said**

 **"Yes?" Blake replied, looking up from her textbook.**

 **"Are you going to get Yang's lazy butt out of bed?" Weiss asked, making air quotes at the words lazy butt.**

 **"Probably not... Why does Ruby blow the whistle if Yang doesn't get up afterwards anyway?"**

 **"Why do you think I regularly hide it?" Weiss laughed " however I am more curious as to why you don't want to wake up Yang? I was under the impression that her butt was one of your favourite things about her..."**

 **Blake dropped her book in surprise at Weiss's comment, Both girls then proceeded to blush furiously, all be it for different reasons.**

 **Weiss could hardly believe she had been so crass, the lack of etiquette was unbecoming of an heiress to a powerful upper class company.**

 **'Never again. That was so uncomfertable for me to say, I should just stick to subtlety from now on...' Weiss thought to herself, suppressing a shudder.**

 **Blake however was blushing because Weiss had spoken nothing but the truth... And that thought was more than embarrassing for the Faunas girl.**

 **Moments passed by on an awkward silence, Blake finally decided to end the brief period by attempting to wake up their sleeping partner.**

 **The whispered threat of a haircut was an effective, all be it life endangering way to do it, and like always it worked perfectly.**

 **"I'm up, I'm up... Now back off, away from the hair."**

 **It would appear that the blonde had less fight in her than usual, when one braved the dangerous grounds of Yang's hair, one could often expect a single death threat at the very least.**

 **One time, when Yang had been in a particularly grouchy mood at being woken up early, she had threatened her three teammates individually with cruel, unusual and creative methods of torture.**

 **Where Yang had learned to curse like that, she hoped never to find out.**

 **The heiress had insisted that team RWBY's dorm be outfitted with fire extinguishers after that particular morning.**

 **Weiss was also beginning to consider purchasing actual bunk beds for the dorm room, she did not care if it had to be out of her own pocket.**

 **'Those ropes did not look stable... Ruby could be hurt. As could blake, Yang and herself should Yang's bed, or "Fort Rose" collapse for whatever reason'.**

 **Weiss also took note of how she had thought of the safety of her teammates before her own... 'Ruby really had been a positive influence on her,' she thought with a smile.**

 **'Speaking of Ruby...'**

 **The bathroom door opened a crack and a small hand waved in an attempt to be noticed.**

 **"Umm Weiss?"**

 **"Yes Ruby?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Sooo... I may have forgotten my towel... And my uniform..."**

 **"And i suppose you want me to get them for you?" Weiss sighed in exasperation.**

 **"Yes please Weiss".**

 **Weiss stood up and approached their wardrobe.**

 **"Is there anything else you need Ruby?" After living with the red head for nearly a year, Weiss had gotten used to her antics. She had even insisted that ruby keep spare sets of underwear in the bathroom for situations such as these.**

 **"No thanks Weiss, thats everything. You're a life saver".**

 **Weiss grabbed Ruby's things and placed them in her leader's hand, which then made a hasty retreat through the door.**

 **'Honestly, how is a girl so skilled on the battlefield so inept and forgetful?' Weiss asked herself. Ruby's skill with her weapon was quickly becoming a topic of conversation around Beacon. The prodigy had risen swiftly through the ranks in combat training and sparring classes, contending for the top spot with her good friend Pyrrha. The two girls got along very well, although Ruby somehow managed to make friends with everybody she spoke to, so perhaps it was not quite so surprising.**

 **'It was funny how someone as socially awkward as Ruby could be so likeable... it was probably the innocent vibe'.**

 **It had been Ruby for example, who had first invited Velvet over to the lunch table when the rest of her team had been away on a hunt. As such, team CFVY had become very close friends with teams RWBY and JNPR.**

 **The shower door opened once more, and a fully dressed Ruby Rose stepped out and made an elaborate motion, she gestured that Weiss may use the facilities, she then took two steps forward... and tripped and fell flat on her face.**

 **Weiss sighed heavily again as she helped her clumsy leader to her feet.**

 **"Yeah, that looked like it hurt sis..." Yang laughed.**

 **"Aura took care of it, I do wish I would stop falling over my own feet though. Funny how I can run faster than the eye can see, but cant walk five feet without finding something to trip on huh?"**

 **"Funny for us? You betcha... Don't worry about the clumsiness though, you remember I was the same until I finished growing, you still have a few inches left to go".**

 **Yang smiled evilly. "Think that your going to grow in other ways soon too".**

 **Crimson flooded Ruby's cheeks.**

 **"I don't want a chest as big as yours, I fall forwards enough without the extra weight thanks".**

 **'How was it that Ruby could make a whine sound adorable?'**

 **"Oh don't worry, you'll probably only get as big as Blake here, you have similar builds... Kinda lithe, you know athletic".**

 **Weiss couldn't let such a golden opportunity pass...**

 **"Indeed Yang, you are quite right about Blake's athletic figure sharing simalarities with that of your sister, although to have spotted a detail such as that... well you must have spent some time studdying it."**

 **'Well perhaps i could have been less obvious, but that was not nearly as suggestive as my comment to Blake.' Weiss thought with mirth, in spite of the flood of red staining her porcelain cheeks.**

 **Maintaining eye contact proved difficult when all four girls in the room wanted nothing more than to stare at the floor in embarrassment.**

 **Ruby was the first to fall...**

 **Blake followed quickly after...**

 **Finally Yang decided to speak.**

 **"I- she- shut up..."**

 **"Smooth Yang". Ruby muttered.**

 **Blake quickly tried to defuse the situation. "Sooo... Weiss, the shower is free, and we have classes at nine so..."**

 **"Quite right Blake, I shall make this quick".**

 **The last thing Weiss heard as she left for the bathroom was encouraging**

 **"So Yang, have you been staring at Blake when we weren't looking?" Ruby asked, now sounding genuinely curious.**

 **'Perhaps my efforts at helping Blake and Yang would not be as difficult as originally thought'.**

 **"W-what no... O-of course not, she's my teammate..."**

 **'Then again...'**

 **A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my work, I hope you enjoyed it. I would greatly appreciate it if you where to take a little more time to leave a review.**

 **The Quiet Bibliophile**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. Hello once again community, The Quiet Bibliophile here with the third chapter for Of Weiss and Ren.**

 **Before we begin I would like to ask, how do you like the current chapter length?**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Classes proceeded as normal that morning, Professor Port was long winded, Doctor Oobleck was energetic, and once combat training rolled around, Professor Goodwitch was distant, except of course whenever she felt someone needed some helpful criticisms.**

 **Keeping with the tradition of "business as usual", it was Jaune on whom the Professor had set her sights.**

 **Weiss commended Jaune on his vast improvements in combat class, he had managed to last far longer in most of his fights now, and had occasionally managed to surprise his opponents by doing something unexpected and therefor secure a victory. The problem was that none of these victories had been against members of teams RWBY or JNPR, instead he had managed to best Sky Lark and Dove Bronzewing of team CRDL, in one on one engagements.**

 **And again, unfortunately for Jaune, his opponent for the day had been Yang...**

 **It was true that he had done well, but it was still a case of "Too little, too late" and he had earned the short tempered teachers ire as consequence.**

 **Yang's direct, aggressive style had systematically put Jaune o** **n the back foot, and then kept him there. And when he finally made a mistake, Yang brutally capitalised on it, by smashing him into the arena wall.**

 **The blonde brawler did have the decency to look apologetic as she helped the knight to his feet, and in an attempt to cheer him up, she pointed out that he had, at the very least lasted longer against her, than he had against her sister.**

 **Nobody had yet managed to best the little red reaper in sparring classes, and only a few people were able to avoid the intimidating Crescent Rose for long enough to claim a draw by waiting for the clock to strike zero.**

 **As it stood, Jaune was the only person in combat class who had enough aura to survive a direct hit from the monstrous scythe, and not be reduced to the red.**

 **Even so, not even the white knight had the ability to block an attack from Ruby, and even if he did survive her first strike, the small girl was more than skilled enough to finish the fight with a swift followup attack.**

 **The leader-board currently read that Ruby was joint top of the class in the one on one aspect, and second in the handicap classes. she had only secured sixth spot in the theory class, but for somone who had been moved up two whole years, Ruby was keeping up. Pyrrha had taken joint-top spot in one on one, the top spot in handicap and second place in theory classes, making her the one to beat overall.**

 **team fights did not come with a leaderboard, as there where not enough teams per year to bother with one, it was however still well known that team RWBY was the top team in the first year.**

 **In the case of one on one fights, the bronze clad gladiator had more wins than Ruby, but she had also lost two fights, where as Ruby tied more often but had never lost.**

 **Pyrrha's first loss was to Ruby herself the first time the pair had fought, in their first engagement Pyrrha had tried to manipulate Crescent Rose with her semblance, only to find that the momentum and weight of the large weapon was too much for her. The end result was one victorious little reaper, and one unconscious gladiator. An upset victory to be sure, Ruby had become the talk of the academy afterwards.**

 **Pyrrha's second defeat had come at the hand of Yang, who was currently third on the leader-board for one on ones and handicaps, and fifth in theory behind Weiss, Pyrrha, Ren and Blake. the loss had come at similar circumstances as the first, with Yang's unmatched strength, paired with the nature of her gauntlets being to much for Pyrrha's polarity to handle, one solid strike later and Pyrrha was once again unconscious.**

 **It was less of an upset than Pyrrha's first ever defeat, but it had still become a topic of conversation at the time, and nobody had forgotten it, Yang was known for being intimidating, she had simply become a little more so.**

 **Trying to manipulate Yang's weapon was like trying to manipulate her very arms, and with the blonde being able to defeat Yatsuhashi in arm wrestling, the task was a lost cause from the start.**

 **Fortunately for Pyrrha, she was skilled enough to defeat Yang without the aid of her semblance in later fights, and the topic had died in favour of talk of the Dance.**

 **Pyrrha, like everyone else could not however land a single blow on the leader of team RWBY in a one on one fight. In spite of this Pyrrha drew all other fights with Ruby, remaining untouched herself. and won nearly every other spar she fought in, Drawing only against Ren, Weiss or Blake every so often.**

 **Ruby herself found that she would win most fights, but would also occasionally draw with Yang, Blake and Ren; at least on a more regular basis than Pyrrha.**

 **Her sister had sparred with Ruby enough in the past while the two were under the tutelage of Qrow, that she could predict most of what was about to happen when the pair fought, and with Blake being naturally evasive, and Ren being skilled enough to read Ruby's tells during a fight, the trio where able to avoid being hit throughout some sessions.**

 **The fifteen year old was terrifying on the field of battle, moving faster than the eye could see, leaving only rose petals and a light breeze in her wake... Completely untouchable.**

 **The strangest thing was how quickly Ruby could switch to defence should she need to block, and how little energy she expended whenever she wanted to dodge, allowing the recoil of her weapon to move her light form around the arena in an unpredictable manner.**

 **It was easy to tell that you where in trouble when Ruby fell into one of her rare moments of focus, so far Weiss had only seen it a few times, when the immature little girl with a short attention span disappeared and was replaced by a single minded and calm combatant.**

 **One time Weiss had witnessed a spar between Ruby, and one of the visiting students from Vaccuo, the boy had challenged her, incredulous that a fifteen year old girl was tied for first place on the first year leader-boards in one on one combat.**

 **It was almost as if Ruby had taken the boy's disbelief as a personal insult, and she accepted his offer to fight immediately wishing to proove herself.**

 **The Crimsonette's eyes narrowed as she stepped into the ring with the far taller blonde haired boy.**

 **The fight had been as amusing as it had been brief, Ruby stood stock still as her challenger had rushed her, and as he swiped horizontally with his large, two handed broad axe, she vanished leaving behind a small flurry of rose petals.**

 **The Vacuan boy had time only to look from side to side in confusion before his Aura was obliterated by the blunt end of Crescent Rose; his teammates had to carry him out of the arena and Weiss was certain that she spotted a large lump forming on the back of the boy's head.**

 **'Well it was his fault for not bothering to attend the class beforehand, he should have been observing the competition from the moment he arrived.' Weiss thought to herself, remembering how annoyed she had been with the boy.**

 **He had not been the only visiter to challenge a student of Beacon, but most first years didn't think it was worth the effort.**

 **Pyrrha had fought Mercury Black from Haven Academy, but had taken a forfeit victory after he had conceded, Weiss thought it rather odd when he surrendered, it was as if his loss had not bothered him at all.**

 **Weiss could not wait for the Vytal festival tournament at the end of the year, team RWBY would be able to show all of Remnant just how skilled they were. And while the first year fights were not the most prestigious of the event, people would still take notice of the victor, especially if one of the members of the winning team was a Schnee.**

 **Weiss was pulled from her train of thought by Yang, coming to take her place back in the stands with the rest of her team.**

 **"Hey guys" Yang said sounding cheery, and not in the least bit out of breath.**

 **'Jaune may be improving, but it's still not good enough.' Weiss thought.**

 **"Hey sis, how was your spar?" Asked the energetic team leader.**

 **"It wasn't bad, Jaune's getting better." The brawler replied. "It must be all the late night training he's doing with Pyrrha, Nora told me that they spend most of the night alone."**

 **"And i'm sure you replied with something vulgar and suggestive?" Weiss intoned.**

 **"What, between Pyrrha and vomit boy? Pfft, Naa." Yang laughed.**

 **"So you don't think that there might be any mutual attraction between them?" Weiss questioned. "I heard from Ren that Pyrrha is rather fond of him."**

 **"Well dont get me wrong, Jaune's not bad to look at, and he's a nice guy but... Well it's Pyrrha we're talking about here." Yang continued. "I mean, she's the most desirable girl in the school, besides myself of course."**

 **"Modest as always..." Blake chimed in dryly.**

 **"No, I think Weiss has a point... Think about it, who else does Pyrrha spend time with? She clearly likes him, we just don't know if she LIKE likes him." Ruby stated happily.** **"And Jaune's so nice you know? He's funny."**

 **"Are you sure you don't have a crush on him? You sound a little too fond of him, if you catch my drift..." Yang smirked.**

 **'Any opportunity to humiliate her little sister... Thank god winter was nothing like that, she was far to busy learning how to run the company and learning how to fight and being emotionally distant.'**

 **"Eeew Yang no! Boys are gross..." Ruby shuddered.**

 **"See, Ruby agrees with me, Pyrrha is clearly infatuated with Jaune." Weiss said, breaking herself from her thoughts.**

 **"Ok, so maybe she has a crush on him, but what's to say that it will go anywhere? Especially when she has so many options?" Yang asked, still sceptical.**

 **"I don't think that Pyrrha is that kind of person Yang, also when have you ever seen anyone flirt with her? She does seem kinda unapproachable..." Blake added.**

 **"Well guys hit on me all the time." Yang pointed out. "And i'm not any less intimidating than her..."**

 **"Perhaps if you dressed less like a stripper..." Weiss dryly suggested.**

 **"Hey watch it ice queen, you know my semblance forces me to wear less than what might be considered socially acceptable." Yang stated, while making air quotes.**

 **"Well you don't have to look so comfortable while doing it." Weiss replied.**

 **"Hey! At least I have a figure I can be proud of." Yang retorted angrily, eyes briefly flashing red.**

 **"Enough, please stop fighting, you two are friends, where is this coming from?" Ruby cut in desperately, thrusting her arms between the two.**

 **"She started it..." Yang mumbled, looking chastised at having been told off by her younger sister.**

 **"Apologise." Ruby said sternly. "Both of you".**

 **"Sorry Weiss".**

 **"Sorry Yang".**

 **"Sorry for what?" Ruby continued.**

 **"Sorry for saying you dress like a stripper." Weiss grinned.**

 **"Sorry for implying you have no chest." Yang giggled.**

 **The two promptly burst into laughter.**

 **"Uhhh... Blake what's happening?" Ruby questioned.**

 **"I have no idea." Blake responded.**

 **"They've both gone mad, my sister, my partner, Nooooo!" Ruby cried out dramatically. "Dont worry guys, we will get you the best help Weiss's money can buy".**

 **"Why not your own money?" Blake questioned, smiling.**

 **"Are you kidding? I'm broke. If I use what little I have, how will I be able to buy ammo for Crescent Rose?" Ruby replied, now grinning herself.**

 **The lesson concluded with team RWBY shaking with laughter.**

 **And in keeping with tradition, the lesson ended with Professor Goodwitch looking on with her head in her hand.**

 **A/N. Ok community, that was chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **If you would be so kind as to take the time to leave a review I would greatly apreciate it.**

 **I hope you all had an enjoyable halloween.**

 **Until next time.**

 **The Quiet Bibliophile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Greetings community! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this one, and it is my favourite so far.**

 **The school day had come to an end and the group of hunters-in-training were headed to the cafeteria, after working up an appetite. On the way, they where greeted by team CFVY whom had just left Dr. Oobleck's class. Naturally this meant that the four second years were all bored out of their minds.**

 **"Hey guys!" Ruby waved energetically, practically bouncing in place. "You just get out of Professor Oobleck's?"**

 **A faint "It's Doctor Oobleck" could be heard from down the hall, not that anyone payed the remark any notice...**

 **"Good to see you too, little red. What got you so... Bouncy?" Coco asked, greeting the group with a fond wave of her own.**

 **"We just got out of combat class, so naturally Ruby is uncontainable." Weiss grinned. "It is rather odd though, Ruby didn't actually spar with anyone today."**

 **"Stupid rotation." Ruby mumbled under her breath.**

 **"Well we just finished a lecture on the origin of the Vytal festival tournament. I may be looking forward to it but that doesn't mean I wanna listen to Oobleck lecture me about it for an hour..." Coco shivered. "Plus the guy talks so fast, you can only just make out what he is saying."**

 **"I can understand what he says just fine." Ruby stated in confusion.**

 **"Ruby just because you live life five times faster than normal doesn't mean the rest of us do." Yang said, poking her sister in the ribs. "The guy can talk a mile a minute, and keep it up for an hour, I dunno about the rest of you but I don't have that kind of stamina..."**

 **Ruby squirmed away from the blonde's poking finger with a "hands off."**

 **"Well thats what we are here for Yang, to fight monsters, to learn how to better fight monsters and to exercise so that we have the strength to fight bigger monsters."**

 **By the time Ruby had finished, the group had reached the cafeteria. Velvet walked to the serving table, and asked what everybody wanted. Meanwhile Jaune pulled out chairs for the ladies in the group, and Ren went to pick out drinks.**

 **"Milk for me please Ren." Ruby called out.**

 **"I would like milk also." Blake added.**

 **"Can I get syrup?"**

 **"No Nora..." Ren called back.**

 **"Aww."**

 **When the three teams sat down the conversation moved to the repairs in Vale after the breach.**

 **"Cannot believe that so much damage was fixed so fast."**

 **"Well we have Goodwitch to thank for it Jaune." Coco replied.**

 **"Yeah, she really saved out behinds, can you imagine what could have happened if she had arrived any later?" Yang asked.**

 **"I'm sure the Atlasian military could have handled the Grimm, but I will admit that the damage would have been far more severe."**

 **"Weiss I hate to break it to you but those androids are pants. They don't have an Aura, so their weapons are near useless against the Grimm. Shame really, I still think they're super cool." Ruby presented her input.**

 **"They performed well within operational standard." Weiss rebutted.**

 **"You could see for yourself that their rifles weren't powerful enough to kill the bigger Grimm, a bullhead killed an Ursa that was behind me using two chin mounted Gatling guns and that took six rounds. but Coco uses her Minigun, and she can cut giant Nevermores in half with three. I know that those bullet calibers where the same but Coco can strengthen each shot with her Aura."**

 **Ruby argued animatedly, Making hand motions as she talked. Nora provided sound effects in the background.**

 **"Ok so individually the androids may not be anything special, but Atlas could produce thousands of androids in a single year, but a single hunter requires at least 4 years of training."**

 **"And how much does that cost Weiss? The parts, the weapons, the maintenance?"**

 **"So maybe the process Isn't cheap, but think Ruby; no more hunters need lose their lives anymore."**

 **"If you truly believed that, then you wouldn't be here! Why bother training to be a huntress if all the problems in the world can be solved by those machines?"**

 **Weiss was stunned into silence by her leader. She was right, Weiss may say that she had faith in the Atlasian knights but it wasn't really true. She did not trust the safety of the kingdoms to the hands of machines.**

 **"Enough with the heavy, the point is that the town square is repaired, and the people injured are going to be ok, right?" Yang cut in. "Nobody was seriously hurt right?"**

 **"From what I heard , the majority of the Grimm were focused on us" Ruby answered in a sombre tone. "But I did hear that a few people didn't make it."**

 **"Don't feel responsible for the actions of the white fang... We did what we could, and we saved lives." Blake chimed in. "We are still only first years, and we held off the Grimm for long enough until help arrived."**

 **"Yeah, people think you guys are heroes!" Nora exclaimed loudly.**

 **"Your team performed admirably." Ren smiled reassuringly.**

 **"Well you guys helped out too... I mean Jaune was the first on scene..."**

 **"Thanks Ruby, but really we were just in the right place at the right time, I swear."**

 **"Ooh phooey, you should have seen him, he went all serious." Nora replied. "He was all like, 'Take us into the city!' And the pilot of our bullhead nearly wet himself..."**

 **"It wasn't that impressive..."**

 **"Don't sell yourself short Jaune, I think you handled the situation very well."**

 **"Pyrrha speaks the truth, you demonstrated outstanding leadership over the situation. People owe their lives to your actions."**

 **"Thanks Ren, Nora, Pyrrha. You guys are the best."**

 **"Yay for Team JNPR!" Nora exclaimed.**

 **"Hooray for Team RWBY!" Ruby joined in.**

 **"You guys are cute."**

 **"Coco... Why do you have to ruin the moment." Ruby pouted.**

 **"We should probably head back to our dorm guys." Coco smiled. "We will see you tomorrow."**

 **"Bye guys." "Goodbye." "See ya later."**

 **Team CFVY made their way to the exit, passing the members of team CRDL. On his way past, Cardin clipped Velvet with his shoulder.**

 **"Watch it, freak." Cardin said under his breath, so that her team members did not hear. Unfortunately for Cardin, the members of RWBY and JNPR noticed and they planned to do something about it.**

 **"Your pushing your luck Winchester, can you imagine the mess Yatsuhashi would make of you if he caught you in the act?" Yang spat angrily.**

 **"I dunno what your talking about, if the Faunas freak is hurting then maybe she shouldn't be attending Beacon. Not my fault if she cant handle herself."**

 **"Its funny, as I recall Velvet performed exceptionally on the day of the breach. Although I don't remember you or your team being present."**

 **"Cram it Nikos." Cardin replied hotly.**

 **"You know that if she wanted to, Velvet could hand you your ass?" Jaune asked.**

 **"She simply chooses to rise above your bigotry." Blake added."**

 **At this point the heated argument had caught the attention of the rest of the cafeteria. "You don't wanna cause a scene do you Cardin?" Yang asked. "Nora, I think that we should take him outside for a little chat."**

 **"Ohhh, we can break his legs!" Nora joyfully replied.**

 **"I had something else in mind." Yang smirked, turning to face Cardin with a look of malice. She proceeded to forcibly march Cardin from the hall, while Nora gleefully scared off the rest of his team.**

 **"I'm sure they will be right back." Ruby stated. "They will be right back right?" She then asked, doubt creeping into her voice.**

 **"I'm certain that Yang won't go overboard on what should be considered Cardin's punishment." Pyrrha said, in an attempt to reassure Ruby.**

 **"You remember that Nora is going with her right Pyrrha?" Weiss asked. "As I recall, she has a penchant for trying to break the legs of people who annoy her."**

 **"Nora has a pension?" Ruby questioned, feeling confused.**

 **"No you dunce. A penchant, as in a habit of, or great liking for." Weiss corrected sternly. The heiress shook her head at having to explain yet another new word to her team leader. Admittedly Ruby's vocabulary was improving but if she wanted to be taken seriously then she would need further lessons.**

 **"Ohhh... Thanks Weiss!" Ruby replied. She had started to ignore most of Weiss's put downs and insults, as she knew that they were only out of annoyance at having to correct her. She was grateful to Weiss, she didn't have to go to the effort to help her, but cared enough about her that she wanted her to improve.**

 **"Ren, do you mind you and I find somewhere private to talk?" Weiss asked. "It's about that subject we discussed at the library."**

 **"Of course Weiss." Ren replied in his taciturn nature.**

 **"Hey, Nora's back." Jaune pointed out as the ginger girl ran over to the table, a maniacal grin on her face. "Hey Nora. That was fast. How did it go?"**

 **"You aren't going to be expelled for whatever it is you did are you?" Ren asked, concern slipping into his voice.**

 **"Nope. You are going to want to watch this though." Nora said happily in a sing song voice, pointing to where Yang entered, dragging Cardin along by the neck.**

 **"Ladies and Gentlemen. Cardin here has something he would like you all to know!" Yang announced loudly, gaining the attention of the student body.**

 **"Jaune, pull out your scroll and start recording." Nora whisper shouted. The knight immediately complied.**

 **Cardin sighed heavily as he moved to stand on a table, so as to be easily seen. He took his place, only looking at his feet.**

 **"I just want everyone to know, that I suck... And that I'm a girl... And that I like to wear ribbons in my hair... And that I want to kiss all the boys.**

 **The cafeteria erupted into laughter and a number of students fell out of their seats, holding their sides.**

 **"This is so going up on the web. That was gold, Ruby your sister is a genius... Please remind me never to get on her bad side." Jaune chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye.**

 **"Well that was a thing." Yang said while taking her seat. "So, you guys enjoy the show?"**

 **"It was rather amusing..." Weiss let a small smile slip. "If a little immature."**

 **"I'm just glad that the two of you didn't get into any trouble." Blake added.**

 **"Team CFVY is gunna be disappointed at missing that." Ruby said with a grin. "Although, Jaune did capture it on camera... Nora's idea."**

 **"Don't mess with Nora's friends and Nora wont mess with you!" Nora exclaimed.**

 **"Must you refer to yourself in the third person?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Huh? What person? Who is this person? Why are they watching me? Where are they? What do they want?" Nora panicked, jumping into Ren's lap in fright. "Protect me Ren!"**

 **Ren let out a puff of air at Nora's animated landing. "She means why are you calling yourself Nora?" Ren attempted to correct.**

 **"Well what else am I supposed to call me? I'm Nora." The hammer wielder replied in confusion.**

 **Weiss let out a sigh, at least Ruby was not that difficult to deal with. 'How in the world has Ren retained his sanity after putting up with her for so long?' She thought to herself.**

 **The group finished lunch in a good mood, as team CRDL stalked out of the room, heads down and faces red in embarrassment.**

 **A/N: OK guys, thats the chapter. I would greatly appreciate it, if you took the time to leave a review. I hope you enjoyed yourself.**

 **The Quiet Bibliophile.**


End file.
